The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing benzazepines having activity as selective D1 receptor antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,586 discloses fused benzazepines as selective D1 antagonists useful in the treatment of psychoses, depression, pain and D1 dependent neurological disorders. Methods for preparing such compounds are also described therein. One disclosed fused benzazepine (ecopipam) has the structure: 
Berger, et al, J. Med. Chem., 32, 1913-1921 (1989), discloses a process for preparing the above fused benzazepine comprising acid promoted cyclization of a compound of the formula (1) to give a 1:1 mixture of cis and trans benzazepines (cis-2 and trans-2, respectively). Compound trans-2 is then converted to the desired trans-2 benzazepine non-chiral compound I via a multi-step procedure. Compound I is resolved via its di-O,O′-p-tolyltartrate salt and hydrolyzed with HBr and HOAc to give the desired benzazepine compound. 
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,463,051 and 5,670,666 disclose intermediates of the formulae where X−is halide, BF4−, R3SO3−, where R3 is C1-C6 alkyl, CF3, C1-C1-C6 alkylphenyl or phenyl, and Q has the formula or —CH(OR)2 where R is C1-C6 alkyl;                and a process for preparing benzazepine intermediates, one of which has the formula: These benzazepine intermediates are useful for preparing benzazepines having activity as selective D1 receptor antagonists.        